Power Rangers Delta Blast
by TriassicDragonRanger
Summary: It's a new era of power rangers. Will they be able to save the city of Cotton Cove or will the world fall to a powerful being bent on devouring everything. Follow the Delta Blast Rangers in their fight against evil. Will have appearances from other rangers.
1. Episode 1: Delta Blast! pt1

Long ago, a celestial being known only as Kronos set out to devour the planets.

Sensing the incoming destruction another celestial being called Shapheron used his powers and summoned forward five mighty warriors to battle Kronos.

The warriors battled with all their might but found that nothing they did could beat Kronos.

In an act of valor, the leader of the warriors, Shapheron's child, collected the energies of the four elemental beings and used their powers to seal Kronos in the pits of Hades, a dark evil place where the most evil of beings are sent.

Vowing his revenge Kronos started to plan his escape knowing that the seal would break one day and his revenge would spread across the cosmos.

Cotton Cove, California wasn't a well known city, mainly due to the fact that it was settled between Angel Grove and Reefside, but its inhabitants loved it either way. It brought its own flair itself with its perfect surf areas and beautiful beaches that the people love to go and hang out on. The nearby mountain range provided a cool breeze and some of the best places to go hiking. The people who live in Cotton Cove all laughed when they were asked what it was like to live between two towns that had rangers in the past when they didn't have any.

"It's fine by us, let them have the monsters and the heroes," they would laugh before going about their daily business.

However deep within the Earth, an evil the likes of which have never been seen before was starting to stir and awaken. The ground shook and the whole of Cotton Cove could feel the effects of the earthquake, startling them for a second before they would go and get in a safe zone and wait for it to end. In the middle of the quake, the rocks broke away to revile a mirrior with symbols on it that glowed before a pair of blood red eyes appeared in it and a deep commanding voice rang out…

"ZEUS…POSIDEN…HADES…AWAKEN YOU BLUNDERING IDIOTS."

As the voice spoke three stone figures started to break apart and from them three demonic looking beings stepped out, stretching their muscles. The first one, Zeus, was an eagle looking creature with gold feathers and black lightning bolts under his eyes and on the back of his wings. Posiden, standing to the right of Zeus, was a blue shark looking being with white tentacles where his arms should have been. Finally Hades, standing to the left of Zeus, was a dog looking creature with three heads instead of one, one head with ice coming out of it, one with fire, and the middle one had smog coming out of it. The three looked around and then spotted the mirror before kneeling down towards it as the red eyes narrowed.

"Kronos, you have finally awakened," Zeus said looking up, "has the time come for us to get our revenge?"

"I hope the time has come," Posiden said looking over at Hades, "I've been hankering to flood a planet."

"Knowing your luck the people will have a boat to get on," Hades chuckled as Posiden did a double take.

"What! Well I never Hades, you should learn to respect your superiors," Posiden said attempting to smack Hades.

The dog general dodges and laughed as Posiden kept attacking him in a vain attempted to harm the third general. Growing inpatient, Zeus fired a lightning strike at them and electrocuted his fellow minions, before turning back to the mirror and bowing again.

"I apologize for their incompetence my lord."

"Your apologies mean nothing to me you fool," Kronos hissed from the mirrior, "I have yet to gain my full strength but when I do I will plant my base on the nearest planet and start my revenge."

"The nearest planet my lord?" Zeus asked confused.

"Yes, is that a…problem Zeus?"

"My Lord the nearest planet is Earth, the one that we're on, it's a waste of time," Zeus explained.

"A waste of time you say? This coming from the three who were revered as GODS back in the old days," Kronos said as the ground shook at his voice sending Posiden and Hades toppling over.

"Well you see…"

"Enough of you excuse Zeus, I have a master plan and it involves the Earth," Kronos explained, his eyes narrowing, "you see the humans aren't as smart as they appear."

"I'll say if they're willing to follow us as gods," Posiden said laughing.

"Silence you fool, as I was saying deep within the Earth there is a pocket of energy that would be able to sustain me for all of eternity, if I could get my hands on that then I'll be able to do what I set out to do years ago."

"Of course my lord and for our help?" Zeus pushed on hoping for something good.

"YOU FOOLS ARE LUCKY THAT I DON'T DESTROY YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" Kronos yelled shaking the ground again, "You are there because you are to get that energy and bring me to my full power."

"Of course…my lord," Zeus whispered looking at the ground and bowing.

"Good, now I must rest go and start your search for the energy pocket," Kronos commanded before his eyes faded away.

The three general stood there waiting for the sign that Kronos was asleep before they started on their task. When all seemed clear Hades turned to face Zeus, who now had a disgusted look on his face, before finally speaking up.

"Are we really going to follow him now?" Hades asked.

"Argh!" Zeus yelled out crushing a nearby boulder, "we were revered as gods while he slept and dreamt of revenge, we had the humans at our finger tips and now look at us, forgotten relics."

"So what do we do now Zeus?" Posiden asked confused.

"We follow the plan," Zeus said in a hushed tone, "we follow the plan and then we take the power for ourselves."

"Such a devious plan my brother," Hades said patting Zeus on the back.

"Yeah Zeus if we got that power then Kronos would have to listen to us," Posiden said happily, "and then we can reclaim our rights as gods again."

"Yes, but for now we must find this energy," Zeus said shooting what use to be his statue into a throne.

"Why not send out the Demis?" Posiden asked walking up to the throne.

"A marvelous idea my idiot brother," Zeus said smirking, "Hades take the Demis and go to the nearby city to search for the energy pocket."

"Of course my brother."

With that Hades vanished in a burst of fire leaving the two other generals there, Posiden standing there like the idiot he was and Zeus looking around the dingy cavern that they would now have to call home. Rubbing his forehead Zeus held out his hand and formed a separate mirrior, in which he watched as Hades appeared with some Demis in the city and started to terrorize the population. Smirking, the oldest of the three generals looked back around and scrunched up his beak before muttering…

"It's not Olympus but it will work for now."

Meanwhile in the Rocky Mountains a siren went off in a familiar building opening a secret door to revile a red, gold, and blue robot that was shut down. As the sirens went off the lights on the robot started up and the robot straightened up to look around and noticed that something wasn't right.

"Ai, yi, yi what's going on here, the command center should be operational, let alone standing," the robot said walking around.

"Calm yourself Alpha," a female voice said startling Alpha.

"W-Who are you?"

In a flash of a bright light blue light, a female with pale skin wearing a white dress and a piece of white fabric around her shoulders. Her long brown hair reached about mid back and her bright blue but over all she was a beautiful being that seemed to emit power.

"I am Glacea, I'm the one who rebuilt the command center and made it operational."

"But why?" Alpha asked confused.

"Because I fear that the Earth is in danger," Glacea explained startling Alpha again.

"Ai, yi, yi not again," He said holding his head, "please don't tell me that Lord Zedd has returned."

"No Lord Zedd's evil has been long erased Alpha, I fear that a being far more power has been awakened," Glacea said walking over to the viewing globe, "Kronos has finally awakened and sent his minions to do his dirty work."

"Won't villains ever change?" Alpha asked walking over to her, "So what do we do?"

"Bring me five teenaged humans," Glacea said turning to her new assistant, "it's time for a new era of power rangers."

"Ai, yi, yi, I'm getting too old for this," Alpha said punching some buttons on the command board wondering what would happen with these new rangers.

Meanwhile on a beach back in Cotton Cove, a girl with medium length brown hair and pale skin wearing a red bikini, was tearing through a wave on her surf board without a care in the world. The water and the waves were all she cared about as she finished that wave and sat down on her board to look for another challenge. That was when she heard her name being yelled from the beach and, turning around, she saw another girl with long brown hair wearing a pink t-shirt and skin tight jeans standing there with a glare directed at her. Swimming back to the beach she got off her board and walked up to her knowing that no matter what she was going to be in trouble.

"Do you know what time it is Alice?" she asked as the girl in the red bikini set her board down.

"Um…maybe about half past nine?" Alice said in an attempt to be funny.

"Try a quarter past ten Alice, you were suppose to meet me at the school at half past seven so that we could put the finishing touches on our art project," the girl said clenching her fist, "not to mention that you're late for school."

"Oh crap I'm sorry Alexis I totally forgot," Alice said with a sorry grin, "I mean I was on my way to school when I saw the waves and I couldn't just pass them up."

"I don't want to hear it Alice now get on your shirt and shorts and get to school," Alexis said sighing, "your already in trouble with our principal Mr. Powers, and I literally had to beg him to come and get you."

"And I couldn't thank you anymore," Alice said grabbing her red tank top and white short-shorts, "come on I'll give you a ride back to school."

Sighing again, Alexis followed her friend of twelve years towards were the red convertible was in the nearby parking lot for the beach. The two had been friends since they were in first grade, and Alice had been surfing since they were eight, not to mention that she had been trying to get a quick surf session in before school every day since they started their freshman year. Needless to say she knew that Alice felt more at home when she was in the water. The car ride to the school was filled with silence and glares, sent from Alexis, so when the building came into view Alice had never felt more relieved. Walking into class Alice sent a small grin to the teacher before sitting down behind a boy with spiky red hair, green eyes, wearing a yellow t-shirt and a pair of army dog tags. Turning around the boy grinned and at her before speaking up…

"Surfing again Alice?"

"Shut up Riley," Alice muttered shrinking down into her seat, "I'm already in enough trouble with Alexis I don't need any more people making fun of me."

"I'm not making fun of you," Riley said grinning, "if I were you would know."

"Mr. Hancock, I hope that you and Miss. Mason aren't trying to disturb my class," Mr. Leone said smacking his desk with a ruler startling the two.

"N-no sir we're not," Riley said laughing nervously.

"Good, now as I was saying we have a student teacher coming in to class to help us so I expect you all to behave yourself," Mr. Leone said walking back to the front, "please welcome Mr. Holland."

At that the door opened up and a boy, that looked no older than them with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue dress shirt and kakis walked in and smiled at them. Taking off his glasses he quickly cleaned them off before walking over to the teacher and shaking his hand.

"It's a pleasure to be here sir," He said turning to the students, "and please you can call me Nate, I don't really approve of being called Mr. Holland since I'm your age."

"You're an eighteen year old student teacher?" Riley asked unbelieving.

"Well yeah, I skipped the last couple of years of high school and tested out of a few classes in college," Nate explained smiling, "I hope that I get to know all of you by the end of the year."

"Yeah sure you will," Riley muttered grinning.

"Don't think about it Riley," Alexis hissed glaring at him, "I have enough trouble keeping Alice out of trouble I don't need to add you to the list."

The rest of the class period went by relitivly slow and when the bell rang the three students ran out before the teacher could yell at them. While they were running towards the open area, also known to the students as the 'Free Zone', they came crashing into a boy with medium black hair and brown eyes, wearing a black tank top and a black head band. Groaning they all sat up, rubbing their heads, when Nate ran up when he saw what happened.

"You guys okay?" Nate asked helping them up.

"Yeah, what about you Jonathan?" Alice asked dusting herself off.

"Yeah I'm fine," Jonathan said smirking, "so where's the fire?"

"Mr. Leone," Riley explained making the boy in black laugh.

Suddenly the ground started to shake again causing all the them to lose their footing and fall back on to the ground. Looking around Alice could see that everyone else there was having just as much trouble as they were but her sight was soon cut off when a red light surrounded her. The next thing she knew, Alice and the others were standing in the middle of an unknown building. Looking around the watched as lights flashed and beeps went off before Nate walked over to a command board and ran his fingers over it.

"This is amazing," He whispered looking around.

"I'll say, this place is huge," Jonathan said walking around.

"I'm glad you like it," a female voice said startling all of them,

Turning around they saw a beautiful woman standing there with a warm smile, and standing next to her was a robot who looked like he was about to freak out. Walking over to the group, the woman looked them all over before smiling again and turning to Alpha and bowing her head towards him.

"Thank you Alpha, I'm sure that they are the ones we are looking for," She said making Alpha's face lights go crazy.

"Thank you Glacea," Alpha said walking over to the command conceal.

Looking at the others, Alice raised an eye brow and turn back around and face the woman, Glacea if she recalled, before speaking upon every ones concerns.

"Um…ma'am not to be rude or anything."

"And you're not my dear," Glacea said facing her.

"Anyway, why are we here, you do know that this is technically kidnapping right?" Alice pointed out frowning.

'What's with this woman? It's like she happy to see us here,' she thought as Glacea walked over to a crystal looking globe.

"Look towards the viewing globe and your answers shall come to you."

Looking at the globe the group gasped when they saw their city being terrorized by human looking creatures covered in Greek looking armor with either a lightning bolt, a wave, or a pitch fork symbol on their chest. Standing behind them was a dog like monster with three heads, each head having something coming out of its mouth. Alice and the others felt a sense of fear and depression as they watched their city be attacked. There was nothing that they could, well they thought that there was nothing they could do, that was until Glacea held out her hands and summoned five objects. The objects were each held one color on them in what seemed to be contained in a glass cylinder, while the other half held two holes and a blank glass in the middle.

"These, if you so chose are your morphers, they will help you save the city," Glacea explained as they floated towards them.

"Look I don't know what you want from us but our city is in trouble," Alice said pointing at the globe, "so I'm willing to take this chance and believe that these things will help save the city, but I want your word that it would blow up in our faces."

"You have my word my dear Alice," Glacea promised bowing.

Looking at the others, Alice reached forward and took a hold of the morpher with the red energy in it, place each half on either wrist. Taking the cue that it was safe, Jonathan took the black one, Nate took the blue one, Riley the yellow, and Alexis the pink morpher. Taking a deep breath the lined up on either side of Alice confusing her before Nate spoke to clarify.

"Typically the red ranger is the leader, therefore you would be in the middle to lead us."

"Dude, how do you know that?" Jonathan asked looking at the boy in blue.

"I did a paper over the rangers," Nate explained with a shrug.

"Whatever let's just hurry up and save the town," Alice said activating her morpher with a flick of the wrist.

The toothed metal that pointed towards the energy tube then sprung up and up before clamping back down on one of the two circular glass pieces. Bringing their fist together the prongs slid into the two holes of the other half of the morpher and the energy glowed slightly before starting to transfer between the two glass pieces.

"DELTA RANGERS, POWER UP!"

"Alpha teleport them to the city now," Glacea commanded looking over at her assistant.

"Ai, yi, yi, you got it Glacea," Alpha said pushing some buttons.

In a flash of light the ranger then vanished from the Command Center leaving the two to watch events unfold over the viewing globe. Meanwhile back in the city, Hades was commanding the Demis to find where the energy pocket when a flash of light caught his attention. Looking up towards where the light was he was shocked to see five multicolored figures standing there looking at him.

"And who are you?" Hades asked slightly amused.

"We're the power rangers, and you," Alice said pointing at him, "are in our city you three headed creep."

Author Note: OH MY GOD IT'S A FEMALE RED RANGER! Yep I went there, this is for a friend who was complaining that there was no female red rangers. Well when it was pointed out that there was she made the point that they were only temporary (or in the case of SPD evil) so I told her that if she shut up about it then I would make one. So bippidy bobbity boo I created Alice, the female red ranger. Then thought, wait doesn't red and pink normally get together, well there was another conundrum, then I remembered that I didn't need to have a romance. So…yeah I hope you enjoy this OC power ranger story. Anyway may the power protect you.


	2. Episode 1: Delta Blast! pt2

"_And who are you?" Hades asked slightly amused._

_ "We're the power rangers, and you," Alice said pointing at him, "are in our city you three headed creep."_

Hades looked over the group of rangers with a trained eye that could only come from years of observation and patience, as the rangers themselves were looking over the Demis and Hades, judging their chances to win. When the dog general finally finished looking them over he let out a bark type laugh catching them off guard before he turned to face the Demis.

"Demis show these multi-colored fools who they're dealing with," He commanded as they smacked either their sword, spear, or lance against their shield and ran forward.

"Alright guys let's do this," Alice said secretly excited, "for the city."

"Right!"

Jumping off of the building they were on, the rangers landed in the middle of the group and started to fight to protect their city. Alexis, doing back flips through the crowd, used her upper body strength and propelled herself into the air and landed on a Lightning Demi's shoulder and then jumped back into the air before kicking one in the face and then using that to push herself forward and land on the ground to spin kick a Fire Demi in it's chest. Smirking, the newest pink ranger pulled out her blaster and spun it around her index finger before switching it to saber mode and slashing some more Demis.

"This is amazing," she muttered clenching her fist in front of her.

On the other side of the street, Riley was fighting of some Water Demis using his new found strength to defeat them. Punching a Demi in the gut he dodged as another attack came from behind, and then sweep kicked it before punching it in the face, effectively destroying it. Flipping over a group of Demis, Riley landed on a nearby tree and then jumped up into the air before slamming his fist on top of one of the Demis, destroying that one, and then pulling out his blaster and firing at the others. When the group had thinned out around him, the yellow ranger twirled his gun and holstered it before acting as if he was flipping his hair and turning to face the other Demis.

"You guy picked the wrong city to attack," Riley said before running back into the fray.

Jonathan was fighting at the nearby park, taking on some Fire and Water Demis that were using their swords and lances trying to pierce him through the chest. When he managed to grab a hold of an incoming lance he tugged on it and kicked the Demi in the chest destroying it, before pulling out his blaster in saber mode and blocking another sword that was electrified. Spinning underneath the two blades, Jonathan brought his sword up and slashed the Demi's back flinging it into a group of other Demis. Jumping up on top of the jungle gym, he started to fight off some more Demis that were trying to grab a hold of him, before he felt something grab on to his ankles. Looking down he saw that some Water Demis had grabbed him and were trying to pull him through the bars of the jungle gym. Switching his saber back into blaster mode, the black ranger started to fire in the group, causing them to release him, allowing him to jump off the bars and roll over to the swing set. Using the swing to propel him, Jonathan kicked another Demi before flipping off the swings and landing about ten feet away.

"Now this is getting exciting," He grinned before blasting another Demi in the face.

Nate however was having the hardest time with his group of Demis as they used their flash step to confuse him before landing an attack with their lightning weapons. Panting, the blue ranger looked around hoping to find some way of being able to tell when they were going to strike next when he notice that there were black marks on the ground around him. Waiting, he notice that another black mark was forming and he dodged as a sword barely missed him before he kicked the Demi in the back, causing it to stumble forward. Grinning he started to block some on coming attacks and even delivered some of his own when he noticed that some Fire Demis had join the group. Dodging an oncoming attack lance, Nate pulled out his blaster and switched it to saber mode before slashing one across the chest and destroying it. Blocking some more attack, he began to notice that they were starting to slow down a bit.

'Is it that they can only move so fast for short periods of time?' he wondered as he kicked one in the chest.

Taking that into consideration he flipped over one and kicked it in the back before turning around and punching another in the gut. When he realized that they were finally starting to lessen he grinned and ran forward to help the others against the remaining Demis. Meanwhile, Alice was fighting against Hades and wasn't doing so well, seeing as every time she went into attack he was side step her and then brought his scythe down to hit her. Rolling out of the way, Alice stood back up and blocked another attack before being kicked in the chest and sent flying into a tree.

"Just give up little ranger," Hade said pointing his scythe at her.

"Don't count on it," She yelled back pulling out her Delta Blaster and firing at him.

The dog general merely laughed and slashed the attack back at her, which she barely managed to dodge, before his blade burst into flames. Bringing it up, he slashed at her and she tried to roll out of the way but was clipped on her right shoulder. Growling, Alice ran forward and attacked only to have that accursed blade come down at her. Rolling out of the way, Alice stood up and switched her blaster into saber mode to block another attack coming her way. Grabbing a hold of the shaft, the newest of the red ranger group slammed her foot on the ground and holstered her blaster before pulling him forward and punching him in the gut causing him to stumble backwards.

_ Alice call on your Delta Weapons._

'Delta weapons?' Alice thought confused, 'whatever it's worth a shot.'

"Delta Fire Sword," Alice called out with a burst a fire in her hand.

The fire solidified and formed a long bladed sword with a red tint to it. The hilt looked like, much to Alice's surprise, a phoenix with the blade coming of its beak. A warm sensation seemed to heat up Alice's hands as she held the blade point towards Hades and dash forward to attack him. Blocking an attack, the red ranger spun around and slashed his chest, leaving a trail of fire behind the blade and leaving Hades to stumble back, clutching at the wound before he looked back at her with wide eyes. Both weapons burst into flames and the two ran forward again, clashing in the middle of the street they were in and causing an explosion that forced the two through the air. Rolling on the ground, Alice scrambled to get up and saw that Hades was standing in the middle of the flames that were on the road.

"You have guts ranger I'll give you that," he said pointing his scythe at her as the others rangers ran over to Alice, "but this game is over."

"Whoa!" Nate said as Hades charged up his blade with black fire this time.

"Um…any suggestions?" Alexis asked looking at her friend.

"Summon your Delta Weapons," Alice said clenching her sword in her hand, "maybe we can use them to beat this mutt."

"Delta Bull Axe!" Jonathan yelled pulling out a black axe.

"Delta Serpent Staff," Nate said pulling out a blue long staff with a serpent head on top.

"Delta Horse Hammer," Riley said pulling out a yellow hammer that resembled a horse hoof.

"Delta Wing Blaster," Alexis called pulling out a pink cannon with wings on the side.

The rangers and Hades, all ran forward and the second round started when a torrent of flames flew into the air as Alice and Hades brought their blades together. Targeting their opponent, Alexis fired her blaster hitting him in the gut and pushing him back about ten yards, close enough for Jonathan to bring down his axe to attack him. Spinning around, Hades struck the new black ranger and knocked him on the ground when Nate attacked with his staff catching the dog off guard. Growling, Hades back handed Nate and turned to see that the yellow ranger was about to attack him. Slashing in the direction that Riley was coming in, Hades's eyes narrowed when he rolled out of the way and ended up on his knees, holding his hammer above his head.

"I'm going to rock your world," Riley said slamming the hammer on the ground causing it to shake.

Hades stumbled backwards and growled as Alice slashed him with her sword one more time before the rangers lined up in front of him. Charging up her sword, Alice's muscles tensed up and she could feel a heat raising up in her when she saw the others had bought together the their weapons, with Jonathan at the trigger ready to fire. As if she knew what to do, Alice saw that the Delta Fire Sword now had fire swirling around it and that the others weapon had a ball of energy in front of the opening.

"DELTA INFERNO STRIKE!" Alice yelled slashing her sword through the air with a trail of fire heading straight towards the dog general.

"DELTA POWER CANNON!" They called out firing the cannon.

The two attacks combined and struck Hades forcing him back through a couple of buildings before it exploded. Panting, Alice saw the others high fiving each other with joy when they heard a roar and saw a jet of fire go up into the sky, and with it a giant form of Hades towering over them. With wide eyes, the rangers backed up, not knowing what to do when Alice heard Glacea in the back of her mind again.

_Alice you and the others must call upon the Delta Zords and combined your powers to defeat Hades._

"Wait how do we call on the zords?" Alice asked confused.

_Look into your heart and you'll know._

'Look into my heart?' Alice thought closing her eyes.

Then it came to her, the heat that she had been feeling wasn't the adrenaline from fighting but the heat of her zord calling to her. Clenching her fist she turned to the others and saw that they were all looking at her now, waiting for the next command.

"We're calling on the zords," She said as the others looked at each other.

"But…how do we do that?" Riley asked confused.

"Look deep inside your heart, they were there the entire time," Alice explained turning back to face Hades, "now come on let's call them out."

"POWER OF THE MYTHIC CREATURES, ARISE!"

"Delta Phoenix Zord," Alice said as the heat rose in her chest again.

"Delta Cretan Bull Zord," Jonathan called feeling a surge of strength.

"Delta Sea Serpent Zord," Nate cried feeling as if he was surrounded by water.

"Delta Arion Zord," Riley commanded feeling the ground shake.

"Delta Pegasus Zord," Alexis said feeling the wind whip around her.

The ground started to shake as the zords appeared from a deep within the ground, and headed towards Hades at full blast. Looking at the zords with wide eyes, Alice and the others couldn't believe that something that…BIG, would be under their command. Taking at deep breath, Alice jumped up and into the Phoenix zord and started to fly it through the sky as the others took control of their zords. The heat was starting to become unbearable as she flew over Hades and sent a torrent of flames at him before Nate set a torrent of water to strike his face from the serpent's mouth. Hades seemed to be getting annoyed as the rangers tried to defeat him and when he slashed his scythe through the air and knocked them out, Alice knew that it was going to be near impossible to beat him.

"What's going on here I thought that once we summoned the zords then we would be able to beat him?" Riley said as he and Alexis charged at the Hades's legs.

"This doesn't seem to be going in our favor," Nate pointed out as the serpent sent another torrent of water at Hades.

"There's got to be something we can do?" Jonathan muttered as the Cretan Bull was slammed on to the ground, "Cause I don't think we can take much more of this."

"Alice, any suggestions?" Alexis asked looking at the sky where Alice was flying.

"Just give me a second to think," Alice groaned as she barely dodged an incoming attack.

'Damn it what was it that Glacea said, we must call on our zords and…and…combine our powers," she thought confused, 'but how do we do that?"

Looking down at her control panel, she saw a variety of different controls when one in particular caught her eyes. The control was labeled with the words 'Megazord sequence' and it seemed to give off a faint glow as she looked at it. Smiling she secretly thanked Glacea for showing her what to do and then turned her head to look at Hades.

"Guys we need to form the megazord," Alice said, her hand trembling over the control.

"Alright then let's do it," Jonathan said as he attempted to push Hades over.

Hitting the button and flipping the switch, Alice watched as the controls started to light up and words flashed across the screen.

_Megazord Sequence Activated_

The zords' eyes all seemed to glow before they started to come together and shift forms from the mythic creatures of Greece to legs, arms, or whatever, and combine. The two horses, the Pegasus and Arion formed the feet, the Cretan Bull formed the body, the sea serpent split apart and formed the arms, and finally the phoenix formed the head. Looking to both sides, Alice saw that the others were now with her in the cockpit looking around in amazement when she remembered that they were in the middle of a fight and that Hades was charging at them now.

"Guys hold on," Alice yelled as Hades smashed into them.

"You will fall be for me and my brothers," Hades yelled smashing into them again.

"Oh great there more of what these guys are?" Riley asked with a groan.

"They're gods," Alice explained, "but that doesn't matter right now, we need to beat this guy."

"Right!"

Taking a hold of the controls, Alice started to move the Delta Megazord to the side, dodging an incoming attack from Hades before hitting him in the back. Summoning his scythe, Hades started attacking the megazord only to hit air when the zord dodged and attacked him again. Alice could feel the heat starting to rise up again as the rangers summoned the Delta Power Saber for their megazord and sent some energy into it in order to make a final strike.

"Alright guys lets finish this," Alice commanded as the sword started to glow.

"DELTA SLASH!"

The attack managed to hit the designated target and caused an explosion making them think that Hades was finally destroyed, but when the smoked cleared and Hades was still standing there, they could believe their eyes.

"What! No way that much energy should have killed him," Nate said in shock.

"Well rangers I'll give you this much, you put up a good fight but for now I think I'll depart." Hades laughed before vanishing.

Slamming her fist on the control panel, Alice couldn't help but to feel cheated as she watched their opponent run away from the fight before she sighed in relief at the knowledge that it was over for now. It was at that point that she heard Glacea in her mind again telling her to come back to the command center and meet with her so that they could talk with each other. Looking at the others, they quickly teleported to the command center and took their helmets off with they saw Glacea walking over to them.

"Congratulations on your first win rangers," she said smiling at them.

"Win? He got away, how is that a win?" Riley asked.

"Because we stopped him, and right now that's all that matters," Alexis said placing her helmet down, "so what do we do now Glacea?"

"That is up to you, I can't make you choose to be rangers it is your decision," she explained as they all looked at their morphers.

They all didn't know what to think as Alice looked her morpher over and thought over what she wanted to do and what she needed to do. She wanted to go and practice surfing so that she could go pro but the truth was that she NEEDED to stay a ranger and help save the world. So when she turned back and faced Glacea and Alpha the others waited to hear what she was going to say.

"I'm a surfer not a fighter, but if the world needs the rangers then I'll help," Alice said smirking.

"Well then if Alice is in then I am too," Alexis said smiling at her long time friend.

"What the heck I'm in too," Jonathan said running his gloved hand through his hair.

"Me too," Nate said grinning.

The others looked at Riley who was looking at the morphers before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose before looking back up.

"Alright, I'm in," He said making the others smile and hug him.

"Hey Alice why don't you lead us in a cheer?" Alexis said after they broke the hug.

"Sure why not," She said as they all placed their hands in.

"GO DELTA RANGERS!"

NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS: Nate must face one of his worst fears…

( shows Nate and Alice on the beach) "I'm afraid of water."

And now it's up to the others to help him get over his fear so that he can completely control the Sea Serpent Zord. But when Zeus sends out a monster to exploit Nate's fear will he learn that maybe his fear is impeding his abilities as a ranger? Find out next time on Power Rangers Delta Blast!


	3. Episode 2: Trouble with Fire

The waves had been calling Alice for days now, but with Alexis glaring at her whenever her gaze even shifted towards the ocean, the newest red ranger would have to wait for the weekend to even touch the sand on the beach. So when Friday afternoon finally rolled around, Alice was out at her jeep and her surfboard ready to go and enjoy herself when she saw the others walking over to her. Shaking her head, Alexis merely looked at the gloss red surfboard before looking at the others and getting an idea...

"Why don't we all go to the beach today?"

"Sure I don't have anything to do at the moment," Riley said grinning, "besides it would be fun to swim in the ocean I haven't been there in weeks."

"Sure I'm in," Jonathan said shrugging.

"I…I have something I need to do," Nate said looking at anything that wasn't the other rangers, "sorry guys maybe some other time."

When Nate ran off, Alice scratched her head and watched as the blue ranger disappeared from their sight before she turned to the others and climbed into her jeep so that she could go. Getting in the other side, Alexis motioned for the others to climb in before their red ranger left them in their dust. The ride to the beach was filled with what they would do in certain situation as rangers, or what they would do if they faced off against Hades yet again and it seemed as if they would lose the fight. Finally the beach came into view and Alice's foot seemed to slowly become led as she sped up to get their faster. Parking her car, the red ranger jumped out and grabbed her bag and board before running to the changing room to get in her bathing suit and get out on the waves.

"Is she always like this?" Jonathan asked frowning.

"She loves the ocean, I swear it's like a second home to her," Alexis explained as she smoothed out her beach towel.

"Well by the way she going at the waves I would believe you," Riley exclaimed as he watched Alice catch a wave.

The day seemed to slip away while the rangers hung out at the beach when Alice sat down on her surfboard and looked to her right only to see Nate standing down the beach with a metal detector. Grinning, the red ranger started to paddle her way over to him and saw that he was starting to dig but whenever the water would come closer to the shore he would move back slightly. This made the red ranger frown as she as always taught that the water, more so the ocean, would never hurt someone that didn't deserve it and even then if they did that water was meant as a purifying element, not a destroyer like fire. Fire that was something that she wasn't so sure that Glacea got right, well that she got right when she chose the red ranger morpher and became the red delta blast ranger. Shaking her head, Alice finally got to the shore and ran over towards Nate, who seemed to not have noticed her presence just yet, so she figured that she would make herself known.

"Hey Nate, I thought that you wouldn't be able to make it to the beach?" She said startling the boy in blue.

"A-Alice! I…I didn't know that you saw me," He said suddenly nervous.

"Uh…yeah, so why don't you come over and join the others?" Alice asked grabbing a hold of his arm.

"I don't think that…"

"Hey guy look who I found!"

"Huh, Nate no way," Riley said grinning.

"Figured that you wouldn't show up," Jonathan said smirking.

"Be nice Jonathan, we're glad that you're here Nate," Alexis said smiling at him.

Meanwhile in the new Olympus, Zeus was throwing around some lightning bolts in a fit of rage as he thought of ways to destroy the newest group of power rangers. He didn't plan on others getting in the way of his master plan but now that there was a group of rangers he would have to adjust accordingly. Seeing that the other two generals were standing there not saying anything his turned to face them and growled as he stormed over to them wondering if they had any idiotic ideas in their minds.

"Well?" He asked glaring at the two of them.

"Well what?" Posiden asked making Hades sigh.

"He wants to know if we have any plans to destroy the rangers," He explained wishing that he could smack the idiot.

"Oh, well why don't we send a monster to defeat them?"

"Yes, but who shall we send to beat the rangers?" Zeus mussed walking back to his throne.

Hades merely chuckled as he summoned visions of monsters that they had used in the past to test the other so called 'heroes' of ancient Greece. Zeus grumbled as he looked over each of them wondering which would be the most useful when one of them caught his eyes. Grinning he jabbed his hand through it and pulled out the talisman that was keeping it from this world and watched as, in a burst of fire, he came to life. The monster had the head of a lion with a snake for a tail and its' right hand was the head of a goat that had little tongues of flames coming out of its mouth.

"Ah, my deadly Chimera how long has it been since you last wrought terror upon the population?" Zeus asked with a dark grin.

"Too long my lord, but I feel strange, my body doesn't not appear to be as it use to be," Chimera responded looking over his new body.

"Yes, time has changed much Chimera and unfortunately so has our appearances," Zeus explained, "but now we have work to do, Kronos is raising to power and we must fine the pocket of energy so that we can resurrect him."

"And you want me to reach it?" Chimera asked confused.

"No there's something else I have planned for you, it seems that some people have stepped up to protect their precious city, power rangers," the god of the skies growled bringing forth images of the five rangers, "destroyed them."

"You got it boss," the fire being said vanish.

Alice smiled as she rode a wave while the others cheered her on when she did some stunts out on the water. The ocean was like a second home to her but she wondered why it was that she kept feeling the heat of a never fading fire in her chest as of late, and now whenever she would close her eyes she would see the faint light of the fire in her dreams. Sighing she noticed that the others were now frowning and looking around for something that she couldn't see or hear, which caught her attention and made her curious. Paddling over to the others, Alice climbed off her board and ran over to them catching Alexis's attention making the pink ranger motion her over towards them.

"What's going on?" Alice asked frowning.

"Glacea contacted us," Alexis explained holding out the red ranger morpher.

Grabbing it and putting it on she looked at the others who huddled around her making sure that no one would see them before she held it up and started to speak.

"Um…Glacea?"

"Rangers we have trouble, Zeus has sent the monster Chimera to cause havoc in the city, you must stop him," Glacea commanded as the rangers nodded.

"Alright rangers let's do this," Alice said as they lined up.

"DELTA BLAST, POWER UP!"

"Alright Demis lets cause some chaos," Chimera said as he sent some fireballs flying everywhere.

The Demis all started to run around and attacking the civilians as they ran away screaming in a hopes that they would be able to get away from the minions. The rangers all ran down the street and saw Chimera as he laughed while he lit a car on fire causing it to explode. Clenching her fist Alice ran forward and kicked a nearby Demi that was attacking a little girl, sending it crashing into a wall before she turned and kneeled down in front of the girl.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked as she sniffed.

"T-thank you," The girl said smiling.

"Do you think that you can find your parents?"

The girl nodded and Alice sent her on her way before she ran towards the others and started to help them take out the minions when she noticed a fireball heading towards them. Summoning her Delta Fire Sword, Alice sliced the ball in half when she noticed that Chimera was in front of her attacking the red ranger. Rolling out of the way the two started to go at it while the others finished up the Demis, however Alice was starting to notice that her attacks weren't doing anything to harm him. Going in for another attack, the red Delta Blast ranger was surprised when she managed to hit him but the wound healed on its own right after.

"What's the matter red, you don't look so hot," Chimera laughed as he attacked again, "why don't I turn up the heat for you, GOAT FIRE!"

"Whoa!"

Alice dodged the torrent of fire and rolled behind a car only to realize her mistake and run when the car exploded behind her as Chimera destroyed it. Panting, Alice stood up when the other rangers ran over to her and summoned their Delta weapons before attacking the fire breather hoping that it would be enough to beat him. It wasn't however because all of the attacks seemed to be blocked by either the snake tail or the goat's horns, then he would spin around and attack them effortlessly. Finally, Alexis ran attack but had to quickly dodge when some fire came towards her face before standing up and noticing that that Nate was attacking him from behind. However when she saw Nate cringe when some water started to form in the serpent's mouth she frowned and almost didn't notice Chimera turn around and hit him.

"Nate!" The rangers yelled when they noticed that Chimera was laughing.

"Well rangers I think that's enough for today, just know that next time I won't leave without destroying you," Chimera said before vanishing.

The rangers groaned and teleported to the command center when Alice noticed that Glacea had appeared in front of them with a concerned look. Taking off her helmet Alice collapsed on the floor alongside Alexis, who was panting and holding her side. Looking at the guys she noticed that they were also taking off their helmets before Riley turned towards Nate, with an angry look.

"What the heck Nate why did you freeze back there?" Riley asked pushing him.

"Riley!" Alexis said in shock standing up.

"Riley this is no way for a ranger to act," Glacea reprimanded frowning.

"Well I'm pretty sure that a ranger doesn't choke when a monster is destroying the city," Riley countered as Nate looked at the floor.

"Dude that's not really fair," Jonathan said stepping between the other two boys.

Nate muttered something that the others couldn't hear, confusing them, before he looked up and teleported away before the others could say anything. Jonathan and Riley then started to argue and Alexis was trying to get them to stop while Alice stood up and looked over at Glacea who nodded at her to take command.

"Enough you guys," Alice said in a commanding voice making them stop, "now I don't know what happened with Nate back then but I'm going to find out, Alexis you can come with me, and you two I don't want you guys to leave until you made up."

"But…"

"No buts Riley, now make up," Alice said as Alexis walked over to her.

The two teleported back to the city near the beach and was about to run off to find their friend when the red ranger noticed that said blue ranger was down in front of the ocean. Looking over at Alexis, Alice frowned before the two walked over to him making sure that their presence was known to him. When Nate saw them he immediately frowned and turned away but then felt a hand placed on his shoulder catching him off guard. Looking to his right he saw that Alexis was standing there with a caring smile and that Alice was standing to his left looking out over the water. After standing there for a few minutes, Nate couldn't stand the silence and decided that it was about time to speak up.

"Look I…I'm sorry I shouldn't have choked like that."

"Hey don't worry about it, what matters is that we need to find away to beat Chimera," Alexis said smiling.

"But still as a ranger I should have been able to continue with my attack," Nate challenged.

"Then why didn't you?" Alice challenged looking at him.

Nate then muttered something again that the girls didn't catch before he turned back towards the ocean and flinched when the tide came closer to their feet. Alice caught this and frowned as she watched the blue ranger gulp and take a step back from the water. It was at that time a thought came to her mind and she spoke up again.

"You're hydrophobic aren't you?"

"What? No of course not I…is it that obvious?" Nate asked sighing.

"I've been around the water for most my life and I can easily tell if someone's afraid of it," Alice explained kneeling down and picking up a seashell, "It's something that my parents taught me when I was younger."

Nate sighed and sat down on the sand, even with his intellect he didn't know what to do at the moment and how he should go about working as the blue Delta Blast ranger if he was afraid of his zord's element. Feeling Alice place her hand on his shoulder, he looked up at her and saw that she was looking out at the water again before pulling him up and towards the water.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"Teaching you that the ocean s not evil," she responded, "now kneel down and place your hand in the water."

Confused beyond reason, Nate did as was told and kneeled down before placing his right hand in the water. The water lapped around his hand and he was about to pull it out when he noticed that the girls had placed their hands in the water with him.

"Now just let your emotions go, think back to when you first started to fear the water then let the current wash it away," Alice continued as memories started to flood Nate's mind.

_ "Nate, come on little brother," an older looking blond said waving at him._

_ Nate laughed and ran after him and the boy ran into the water but when he was about twenty yards out a wave came, crashed on top of him and pulled him out into the water._

Screaming, Nate did a double take and fell on to his butt, panting for breath and in a cold sweat while Alice stood up. The blue ranger stood up and shook his head before turning away from the ocean and clenching his fist.

"When I was five, my older brother was washed out into the ocean, he was missing for five days so that called it," Nate explained with tears in his eyes, "I've always blamed myself for that day, I think back and wonder if I could have done anything to save him."

"But it wasn't your fault," Alexis said frowning, "you were only five Nate."

"It doesn't matter, I just wish that I could see my brother again."

"Ranger come in," Glacea said.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked frowning.

"Chimera is back and Jonathan and Riley need your help."

"Alright Glacea we're on our way," Alice said looking at the others, "let's head out."

"You guys go ahead," Nate said sighing, "I don' think that I'll be able to help."

Alice sighed and shook her head before turning to face Alexis who activated her morpher and morphed alongside her friend before teleporting to the fight. Nate stood there and looked out at the water again before placing his hand in it and thinking back to the memory. He knew that his parents never blamed him and that his brother wouldn't want him to blame himself either. Taking a deep breath the memory started to wash away and soon enough Nate started to feel better as he stood up and looked at his hand. Smiling he clenched his fist and was about to leave when he heard his morpher go off.

"Nate where are you the rangers need your help," Alpha said concerning Nate.

"I'm at the beach Alpha but don't worry I'm on my way," Nate said before activating his morpher. "DETLA BLAST, POWER UP!"

The other rangers were fighting as hard as they could but it was no use as each time they tried their attacks were blocked and then they would smashed into a nearby car, building, or tree. Chimera was merely laughing when he knocked Alice back into a car breaking the window and was about to go and finish her off when a barrage of attacks catching him off guard. Looking around he finally saw who was attacking him, and to his surprise he saw the blue ranger standing there holding his Serpent Staff.

"What's up fire breath," Nate asked twirling his staff above his head.

"Ah the blue ranger I was wondering when I would be able to destroy you," Chimera said laughing, "lets heat things up, goat fire."

Using his staff, Nate propelled himself above the fire and landed by a water fountain before touching the tip of his staff to it. Chimera started to charge at him but he merely jumped up on to the fountain and then flipped over the lion creature before hitting him with his staff. Chimera stumbled back and looked up in shock when he saw that Nate was forming coils of water around him.

"It looks like you need to cool down," Nate said before pointing his staff at him, "try this on for size, Serpent's Tide."

The water flew forward and struck Chimera in the chest causing him to fly backwards while the other ran over to where he was. Smiling, Alice slapped him on the back before she heard Chimera roar and stand up looking angrier than ever.

"That hurt you jerk now it's time to turn up the heat, goat fire!"

But the fire didn't come and Chimera stood there confused looking at the goat head and trying to get a flame to come out. Looking at the others, Alice nodded and they brought their weapons together while fire started to surround her sword.

"DELTA INFERNO STRIKE!"

"DELTA POWER CANNON!"

The two attacks combined and headed straight for Chimera hitting him and destroying him before lightning clouds started to form above them.

"You rangers will not stand in my way, now with the ancient powers we possess grow my monster and put them to the test," Zeus said striking the ground where Chimera was.

"RAAARRR! Time to light this party up!"

"Whoa! Alright guys let's call upon the Mythic Zords," Alice said as they lined up.

"POWER OF THE MYTHIC CREATURES, ARISE!"

_Megazord Sequence Activate_

"Mythic Megazord, Power of Greece ready to go!"

"Let's put this guy's fire out," Alice said as Chimera started towards them.

The megazord started forwards as well and soon enough the two were locked in battle and it seemed as if it could go either way. Knocking the megazord down Chimera sent a jet of fire at them and the rangers could feel the heat of the flames even inside. Clenching her fist Alice started to try to formulate plan when she remembered that Nate had put out his fire with his water attack.

"Nate do you think that you can soak this creep again?" Alice asked looking over at the blue ranger.

"You bet I can," Nate said giving her the thumbs up, "Serpent Water Cannon!"

The water jetted forward and struck the monster's goat face, putting out the fire and allowing the rangers to make the megazord kick him and sent him stumbling backwards. Standing up the megazord then summoned its swords and the rangers powered it up ready to finish the fight.

"Wait is there a way that we can maybe talk this out?" Chimera asked walking backwards.

DELTA SLASH!"

"Oh boy,"

With an explosion Chimera was defeated and the rangers cheered excited that they were able to beat him and safe the city for the day. Later that day Alice was walking down the beach and saw that Nate was standing in front of the water looking out at the ocean not noticing that she was nearing him. Taking this advantage she snuck up behind him and pushed him into the shallow water making him sputter as he sat up while she laugh. Helping him up Alice smirked at him before turning to face the ocean.

"So the water still scare you?"

"Nope, and thanks if it wasn't for you then I don't think that I would have been able to use my serpent staff like that," Nate said smiling at her.

"Not a problem Nate, just know that water isn't meant to hurt anyone that it deems pure," Alice said kneeling down and running her hand through the water.

Nate opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he noticed that the others were walking over to them. Riley grinned and slapped Nate on the back before telling him how that he was proud that Nate was able to figure out how to beat Chimera. Smiling, Alice watched as the others started to mess around and laughed when she noticed that Alexis had pushed Riley in the ocean. Taking that time to think she was able to come to the conclusion that they would be able to handle anything that Zeus sent at them.

'So bring it on Zeus, we'll beat whatever you throw at us.'

Next Time on Power Rangers:

When the rangers have to finish up an art project Zeus decided to teach them a little thing about Greek architecture. Will the rangers be able to handle this lesson or will culture get the better of them? Find out next time on Power Rangers Delta Blast!


	4. Episode 3: Fine Art

The newest group of rangers was sitting around in the lunch room at their normal table when they noticed that Nate was now walking over to them. Sitting down next to Jonathan, the blue ranger grinned and started to converse with the other boys of the group when Alice noticed that some of the students nearby were bent over some papers and doing something that appeared to be drawing. Tilting her head to the side, the red ranger looked over at Alexis, who merely shrugged and went back to eating her salad while Alice returned to her slice of pizza. A million thoughts were running through her mind about what they could be possibly doing but remembered that they had art class next and put it in the back of her mind. Her question however was answered sooner then she thought as she and the others walked into the art room and saw that there were instructions up on the board for all of them to pair up and wait for further commands. Frowning, the girls quickly paired up and the boys paired up also before they headed to their seats and watched as their art teacher, Mr. Cones, walked in with a huge smile that covered most his face.

"Good evening my fine artist and prepare yourselves for your first big art project in my class," Mr. Cones said, dramatic as always, "for this art project you have paired up and now you will choose a time period that inspires you, from there you will either draw, or sculpted with clay, a figure that would resemble something based from that time."

There was a collection of groans as the others students started to mutter about how stupid the project sounded, but the delta blast rangers looked at each other with a knowing look. So when Mr. Cones told them to start thinking about what time period they were going to do. Looking at the others Alice leaned back in her chair and looked out of the window towards the ocean when Alexis tapped her shoulder bringer her back to Earth.

"So I guess you know what I'm going to suggest for our time period?" Alexis asked with a small smile.

"Ancient Greek, I figured that's what all of us are doing considering our current situation," Alice said looking at the others.

"So I guess we can do the sculptures and you can do the paintings or the other way around," Riley said as Jonathan nodded.

"Fine we'll take sculptures," Alice said as Mr. Cones walked over to them.

"So have you four decided on what you're doing and who you're with?"

"Yeah I'm with Alice and we're doing ancient Greek sculptures," Alexis said smiling brightly.

"And I'm with Riley and I guess we're doing paintings," Jonathan said as said yellow ranger grinned.

Mr. Cones nodded and then proceeded to walk around the class room to question the others students on what their assignment was leaving the rangers alone to think about what they were going to do. Meanwhile on Olympus, Zeus was watching the rangers interested in their latest assignment when a devious plan came to him, making him chuckle and catch his brothers' attention.

"What is it Zeus?" Hades asked walking over to him.

"The rangers are doing something over ancient Greek architecture, well then let's send a monster that well really make them a part of history," the falcon looking monster said turning around and opening a portal, "Arise Scopas and take on your new form."

With a burst of electricity he pulled a new monster that looked humanoid but with an easel on his back, two large paint brushes, what looked to be black ink forming long black hair, and finally a mask that covered his face showing art from different eras. Looking around he tried to take in everything but he knew something felt wrong as the black ink feel in front of his mask. Looking up he saw Zeus and his brothers standing before him and, after a minute of examining them, he realized who or what they were.

"Lord Zeus, you have graced your humble servant, but pray tell, why do we look so…revolting?"

"This is our newest form Scopas, and I have a job for you," Zeus said as Scopas tilted his head to the side.

"I would be honored my lord but remember that I am merely an artist," Scopas said making Zeus chuckle.

"Yes but you have new powers now and I want you to destroy these power brats."

"I will make them my masterpiece."

Alice and Alexis groaned as they researched the internet for idea on their sculpture but inevitably came up with nothing. The boys on the other hand were doing fine and had their idea but came to a snag when they realized that neither of them had the stuff they needed to start.

"How is this so hard?" Alice asked as they kept looking at different sculptures.

"I don't know, but we need to find at least one design idea so that we can get started," Alexis muttered scrolling through the pictures.

"Well why don't you guys do something like Aphrodite?" Nate asked looking up from his laptop.

"We are not modeling topless," Alice said with a disgusted look.

Jonathan and Riley laughed as Nate blushed and looked down at his laptop and continued to play his chess game. Alexis sighed and leaned back in her chair and looked up at the ceiling wondering what they were going to do if they couldn't come up with a statue idea. Their main idea was to have one of them modeled while the other one drew a blueprint, then the next day in art they would get the clay and Alexis, being the artist she is, would start styling it. They would have already started but they wanted their project to resemble the art of ancient Greece and that would take them some time and research.

"Maybe we're over thinking this," Alice muttered.

"I'll say," Riley replied as Alexis threw her shoe at him.

"No we're not," she said standing up, "Alice you know me I start a project I'm going to get it done."

"That's true," Alice agreed.

"So I'm not going to start quitting now," Alexis promised grinning, "and I just got an idea."

"Which is?" Jonathan asked curious.

"Athena."

"The goddess?" Nate asked surprised.

"That's right, Alice will model and I will draw her as Athena and then tomorrow I'll start on our statue."

"That's a great plan," Alice remarked and was about to get ready when their morpher went off, "Glacea what's up?"

_"Rangers there's an emergency, please report to the command center,"_ Glacea said in an urgent voice.

"We're on our way," Alexis said as Alice nodded at her.

"Looks like art is going to have to wait," Alexis muttered as they lined up.

The rangers quickly teleported to the Command Center and saw that Alpha was running around and Glacea was watching the Viewing Globe as if it would disappear. And Alice saw why, the downtown Cotton Cove area was shown and taking a closer look it seemed to be covered in a bunch of statues. Frowning, Alexis watched and then notice the monster doing all of the new statues turning a young couple into a painting before laughing.

"That's horrible!" Alexis said with a disgusted look.

"Who is that Glacea?" Alice asked frowning.

"That is Scopas, a famous artist from ancient Greece but what most people don't realize is that a lot of people that the gods favored were merely creations of Zeus," Glacea explained, "their sole purpose was to please the gods and when they failed…well you can take a guess."

"So that thing is an artist?" Jonathan asked frowning, "looks like he's having a field day."

"We have to stop him," Nate said frowning, "otherwise he'll turn all of Cotton Cove into an art project."

"Rangers I advice that you be careful, Scopas won't hesitate to use his power on you," Glacea warned turning to face them.

"We wouldn't be rangers if that didn't happen," Alice replied as they lined up, "alright guys let's do it."

"DELTA BLAST, POWER UP!"

Downtown was now filled with statues as Scopas walked around and ordered Demis to capture any stragglers so that he could make sure that Zeus was pleased with him this time. Pulling out his paint brush he started to turn some run aways into paintings when he was kicked in the back and forced to stop. Spinning around he saw five multi colored figures and immediately knew who they were and knew that he had to destroy them to please Zeus.

"Ah the power rangers, Zeus told me that you would come," Scopas said pulling out his brush and easel, "come let me make you my masterpiece."

"Not a chance freak," Riley yelled pointing at him and then making the thumbs down sign, "Why don't you make this easy for us and give up."

"Fine then have it your way, DEMIS ATTACK!"

The rangers all got into a fighting stance and then ran forward to start fighting off the Demi horde that was attempting to destroy them. Alice did a few back flips as she dodged some of the attack before jumping up and landing on top of a stage for performances, the Demis all charged her and she kicked a couple in the chest before spinning underneath a lance and then upper cutting said attacker. Sidestepping another lance she grabbed a hold of it and lifted the Demi in the air before spinning around and using the Demi to knock back the others and then slamming it down on to the ground. Jonathan rolled over one of the Demi's back and then brought his knee up into its gut, before grabbing a hold of it and then ramming it into the oncoming group. Using the wall next to him, Jonathan then spun over a few more Demis that were trying to skewer him and kicked them in the back before pulling out his Delta Blaster and shooting each of them.

Alexis spun around and then slid under a Demi before she popped up and kicked it in the side of the head. Doing a few back flips, she pulled out her blaster and switched it into saber mode before attacking a few more and then spinning around and switching her weapon back to blaster mode and firing at some more Demis. Nate wasn't far away and was using his Serpent Staff and using the water from its mouth to slash them and destroy them. Freezing the water quickly he changed his staff to scythe mode and froze some more Demis before spinning around and shattering them. Riley was using his blaster to keep the Demis away when one of them slipped past his defense and attacked him. Rolling out of the way, Riley got into a fighting stance and ran forwards punching the Demi and then jumping over it and kicking it. Landing he quickly pulled out his Horse Hammer and slamming it on to the ground shaking the Demis and causing them to fall down.

"You rangers, I'll paint you into oblivion!" Scopas said pointing his brush at them, "and your first red ranger."

"What?!" Alice said turning to face him.

Scopus slashed his paint brush and suddenly Alice was a painting of her in her ranger form with fire behind her catching the others off guard as they looked upon their leader. Jonathan pulled out his axe and ran forward to attack but, Scopas slashed his brush again but this time he turned the black ranger into a statue. Riley, Nate, and Alexis all backed up not sure what to do but Scopas laughed and pulled out his second brush,

"What's the matter rangers, can you not handle my form of art?" He asked picking up Alice, "Oh I do hate when a paintings don't turn out the way I intend them to, might as well destroy it."

"NO!" Nate and Riley yelled running forward.

"Guys don't it's a trap!" Alexis yelled but it was too late.

Scopas slashed his brush and the two turned into a painting of them on a beach with stormy weather out over the ocean. Alexis looked up at Scopas and clenched her fist, ready to attack when her morpher went off.

_"Alexis don't him, fight return back to the Command Center," _Glacea commanded making Alexis's eyes widen.

She was about to argue back but clenched her fist and teleported back to the command center and in front of Glacea. Taking off her helmet, the pink delta ranger looked at Glacea who just gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Glacea why did you call me back?"

"Because you were out matched," Glacea said making Alexis start to cry, "you have to use your head Alexis, he's a artist so…"

"I have to be creative," Alexis whispered looking at her helmet, "but how?"

"You're a smart girl I'm sure that you'll solve this problem," The celestial being said with a smile.

Alexis stood there thinking about different way to beat Scopas but nothing came to mind when, that was until Glacea's word rang through her head. Scopas was an artist and wouldn't like it if someone were to insult his art. Grinning she nodded towards Glacea and then heard the siren go off to see that Scopas had made his way to the avenue and was turning more people into art.

"I need to get back there," she said looking at Alpha, "Alpha you know what to do."

Aye, yi, yi you got it Alexis."

"Back into action!"

Alexis appeared on the avenue and saw that Scopas was turning an elderly couple into a painting making her clench her fist. When he brought his brush up again, she jumped up and kicked it catching him off guard and grabbing a hold of it before it hit the ground. Turning around she looked at Scopas who seemed to be surprise till he noticed who it was and laughed.

"Well if it isn't the pink ranger, come to join my collection?"

"Join you're ugly collection, not a chance ink face," Alexis said pointing his brush at him, "besides my art is superiors to yours."

"WHAT! Is that a challenge?" Scopas yelled surprised.

"That's right, if I win you turn everyone back."

"And if I win?"

"Then I join your collection."

Scopas laughed and pulled out his second brush and easel before waiting for Alexis to make her move. When she didn't he frown and tensed up watching as she waited for him to do something. Neither of them moved and finally Scopas got irritated and yelled out.

"Well make a move!"

"Why don't you go first I have to be mentally ready for my art work," Alexis said motioning for him to go.

Scopas growled and started to paint his work making Alexis wonder what it was that he was doing. He continued for a while and suddenly stopped and turned it to face Alexis who tensed up when she saw it. It was a picture of some clouds but what caught her off guard was the blank spot in the middle that looked like someone should be sitting there.

"You like it?" He asked in a mocking tone, "You see this is your painting you'll be in it soon enough."

"That's pretty good," Alexis said smugly, "now it's my turn."

Alexis brought the brush down making Scopas wonder what she was doing but when the brush touched the ground he saw that she was holding her Wing Blaster and, in a second's notice, she pulled the trigger and shot him.

"A move that would make even Athena proud," he muttered before exploding.

The rangers were suddenly beside her on the ground and they all got up and looked around confused.

"Alexis you did it!" Alice said hugging her.

"Was there any doubt?"

"Nope."

The two shared a laugh but it was cut short when Scopas returned in a enormous scale and all of the civilians started to run off. The ranger quickly summoned their zords and formed the megazords ready to finish off their opponent. Scopas then used his brushes to attack them and the Mystic Megazord, but the ranger dodged it and hit him in his back before pulling out the summoning the sword. Attacking the artist the rangers were surprised when they were blocked and then struck in the chest causing the megazord to fall down.

"Damn it, Nate you know what to do," Alice said looking back at the blue ranger.

"You got it, Serpent Water Cannon!"

The torrent of water struck Scopas and forced him back allowing the rangers to straighten the Mystic Megazord and pick up it sword again. Alexis watched as the artist blocked their attack with his brush again and noticed that the brush as starting to crack with each hit of the sword. Noticing this she started to form a plan and turned her chair towards Alice.

"Alice we need to strike his brush and strike it hard," she said as Alice looked at her confused, "look at the brush he's using to block our sword with, there a crack in it, if we strike it with enough force then we can break in and finish him off with a final strike."

"Sounds like a plan," Riley said giving her the thumbs up, "what do you say red?"

"Let's do it," Alice said nodding.

The rangers maneuvered the megazord and brought the sword down for another attack, not at all surprised when it was block by the brush. But when the brush snapped the sword continued it's downward decent and struck Scopas on the chest causing sparks to fly. Backing up, Scopas looked up and then ran forward to attack, but the rangers were ready and struck him with their sword again causing even more sparks to go flying.

"Let's finish this up," Alice said as the swords powered up.

"DELTA SLASH!"

The attack struck Scopas and he let out a roar before starting to glow and then exploding making a certain god very angry.

"You've won this round rangers, but I will destroy you!"

The next day rolled around the Riley, Alexis, and Jonathan were sitting in their art class waiting for it to start when Riley noticed that Alice wasn't there. Looking around the yellow ranger caught Jonathan's attention making him frown before speaking up.

"What's wrong Riley?"

"We're Alice normally she's here due to Alexis not allowing her on the beach until the weekend," Riley pointed out.

"Oh she's in the bathroom getting changed," Alexis said smiling.

"Into what?" Riley asked confused.

Alice then walked in to the classroom, blushing brightly, as she was reviled to be wearing an outfit that would match what Athena would normally wear. The boys laughed as Alexis got up and did some last minute touch up to the outfit.

"So what's up with the getup?" Jonathan asked as they sat down.

"I'm dressed as Athena because that's the statue we're doing," Alice explained still blushing.

"But why?" Riley asked grinning.

"It was something that Scopas said, when I blasted him with my Wing Blaster he said that it was a move that would have made Athena proud," Alexis explained smiling, "so I figured that I would thank her."

"As long as I'm out of this ridicules outfit when class is over," Alice muttered making the others laugh.

Next Time on Power Rangers:

When the boats in Cotton Cove are beginning to disappear the rangers must find out where they're going. When their search leads them to a island off the cost nearby they discover Zeus's latest plan. Will the rangers be able to get past their own fatal flaws and beat their latest enemy? Find out next time on POWER RANGERS!


	5. Episode 4: Song of the Siren

Cotton Cove was filled to the brim with excitement as the annual Boating Festival was in full swing at the docks. Alice was currently hanging with Alexis as the two were walking around trying to find something to occupy their time while they waited for the others to get there. Smiling, the red Delta Blast ranger looked around and watched as some little kids ran around and played tag with each other when she saw Nate walking towards them with Riley who was eating some cotton candy.

"Disgusting Riley can't you eat something healthier?" Alexis asked grimacing as the yellow ranger ripped out a huge piece of the fluffy candy, "Or at least eat it in a less disgusting way."

"Oh don't be such a stick in the mud Alexis and have some fun," Riley said laughing.

"I was having plenty of fun with Alice," Alexis said frowning.

"Alright guys lets no fight," Alice said stepping in between them.

Nate shook his head and laughed as his friends all argued about cotton candy while Alice tried her best to defuse the situation. To say that he was happy was an understatement as he didn't have a whole lot of friends but now he and made six, and one of them was a robot. It was then that he notice that Jonathan wasn't there with them and, as far as he could tell, wasn't anywhere in sight. Looking at the blue ranger, Alice saw his expression and tilted her head to the side, wondering what could be bothering their genius comrade.

"Hey what's wrong Nate?" the red Delta Blast ranger asked releasing her two feuding friends.

"I was just wondering where Jonathan was?"

"Oh, Jonathan went up to the mountains to train," Riley said forgetting about his previous argument.

Jonathan was panting as he bent over to catch his breath after jogging five miles up the mountain to his normal training spot when he didn't feel like practicing at the Youth Center. His spot was a good ten miles up the mountain and gave him a prefect view over the city and the ocean next to it. Taking a drink of water, he noticed that there were some boats going out to the bay before stopping in the middle of the water, each of them a good twenty yards away from each other. Putting his bottle down, Jonathan started his kata again wondering if he should go down to the docks and join his friends in the festivities for the day.

'No I'm already up here so there would be no point in going back,' he thought continuing his training.

Alice was watching as Alexis tried to win a giant stuff bear that was, not to anyone's surprise, pink just like the pink ranger herself. After several tries Alexis still hadn't been able to get the bear and was starting to frown when Alice walked over to her and smiled before picking up a baseball. With one hard throw, the bottles all fell over and the man gave Alice the bear who immediately handed it over to Alexis who gave her a big hug. Riley and Nate laughed as the two walked back over to them and sat down at the table so that they could eat their nachos. Everything seemed to be going perfect when their morphers went off catching their attention and making them look around before running in between a couple of tents.

"What's up Glacea?" Alice asked their mentor.

"Rangers report to the Command Center I believe Zeus is up to no good again,' Glacea said making Riley groan.

"And here I thought we were going to have a nice festival."

The rangers quickly teleported to the Command Center to see that Alpha was freaking out and running from panel to panel trying his best to do something. Frowning, Nate walked over to Alpha and placed his hand on the robots shoulder hoping the catch his attention and calm him down.

"Alpha what's going on?" Nate asked when the robot didn't stop.

"Ai, yi, yi, it's terrible Nate, the boats in the Cotton Cove bay have gone missing and I have no idea where they have disappeared to," Alpha said making the rangers frown.

"Where's Jonathan didn't he get the message to show up?" Riley asked looking around.

"I sent him the message but I'm afraid he didn't get it," Glacea said appearing next to Alice and Alexis, "you will have to go without him but don't worry the second we get a hold of him we will sent him to you."

"I have located a small island near the bay where the boats seem to be disappearing, if I'm right you may be able to find something there," Alpha said punching in some equations, "I'm ready teleport you as soon as you're ready."

"Thanks Alpha, you guys ready?" Alice said looking at the others.

"Be safe rangers, and may the power protect you," Glacea said with a small nod.

"DELTA BLAST, POWER UP!"

The gang appeared on an island but taking a look around they could tell that it wasn't an island that they ever learned about in school as they could see the other islands off the coast. Looking around, Nate couldn't see anything wrong per say but he could tell that something was up as he looked closer at the plants. Picking up, he saw that the petals were silver and that didn't sit right with him when he couldn't recall any silver flowers in the database back at the school or library. Riley walked over to him and looked the flower over before taking it from the blue ranger and examining it better.

"What is this Nate, I don't think I've ever seen a flower like this," Riley asked as Nate took the flower back.

"I'm not sure but I will be once I scan it," Nate replied pulling out a small mechanical device.

"When did you create that Nate?" Alexis asked as her and Alice walked over to the boys.

"I created it with Alpha about a few days ago, so far all of my test with it have been accurate," Nate explained turning the device on, "now let's see…nothing it's like these flowers don't even exist."

"That's weird," Alice muttered, "Let's see if Glacea knows anything about it."

Glacea was watching over the city from the viewing globe when she felt a disturbance and heard Alice's voice from the communications relay.

"Glacea it's Alice, Nate found a flower that's not in the database," Alice explained as they appeared on the viewing globe, "we were wondering if you knew anything about it."

"Alpha teleport the flower here and I'll see what I can do," Glacea said as Alpha started to type on the council.

The flower then appeared in midair and Glacea cast some magic on it to keep it there while she glided around it and frowned.

"Alice I'm afraid I have bad news, this flower is call the Siren's Blood," she explained, "and if they're on that island I'm afraid what Zeus has planned for all of the men and women that disappeared."

"So your saying that Zeus is behind this?" Alice asked frowning, "Why am I not surprised, Alpha try your best to contact Jonathan and get him here ASAP."

"You got it Alice," Alpha said as he got working.

As Alice got off the communication line with Glacea, she turned to the other rangers before nodding and following the path that the Siren's Blood seemed to follow. As they followed the path the rangers could sense that something was wrong but when nothing came they continued. When they saw a cliff up ahead they hid behind some boulders and trees and looked down into the valley to see a woman with long flowing silver hair and a long black dress that seemed out of place where she was that seemed to being singing something. However, when Alice and Alexis took a closer look they saw that her figure was wavering and then saw a fish/mermaid looking creature that wasn't beautiful at all.

"That's why the ships were disappearing, she's a siren," Alice said looking over at the others, "they always caused the demise of ships back in ancient Greece."

"But why are me and Nate not affected?" Riley asked confused.

"It must be our helmets, they're blocking out the effects of her song," Nate suggested tapping his chin, "I mean I can hear her song but I don't see anything."

"Well that's a good thing because I'm pretty sure that she would use you guys to fight us," Alexis said watching the woman, "but we have to save the sailors and to do that we need to beat her."

"How about taking a crack at me instead?" someone said from behind them.

Turning around, the rangers came face to face with Posiden who was pointing his trident at them and laughing before he shot a water blast at the rangers. Caught off guard, the ranger all fell down the cliff and demorphed at the raw power that Posiden used. Coughing, they stood up only to see that Siren was standing in front of them smirking before she opened her mouth and started singing.

"Oh no! Guys cover your ears," Alice commanded morphing quickly but it was too late.

The others all had dazed looked to them and wobbling a little bit before Siren laughed and turned to face Alice.

"It's too late my dear girl," she said with a sickening smile, "now how about you have a little fun with your friends, attack her my pawns."

"You're going down Siren," Alexis yelled as they morphed.

Alice's eyes widen as they all charged her and started to attack their red ranger causing her to dodge their attacks. She knew that she wouldn't be able to fight them and she had no desire to but she also knew that she needed help and hoped that Alpha would be able to get a hold of Jonathan before it was too late. Jonathan was panting as he finished up his training and took a drink out of his water bottle when he heard his morpher going off. Putting it on, he stood up and answered it.

"What's up?"

"Aye, yi, yi, Jonathan the rangers need your help, Siren has captured Alexis, Riley, and Nate and is using them to fight Alice," Alpha said on the other end.

"What? Alright Alpha teleport me to them and I'll see what I can do," Jonathan said activating his morpher, "DELTA BLAST, POWER UP!"

Appearing on the island, Jonathan started looking around for his friends when he noticed a group of Demis pulling a wooden cage filled with sailors. The civilians all looked frightened and Jonathan wanted to help but knew that he wouldn't be able to do anything without the others to help him. Running alongside the cliff edge he managed to find the others and saw that Alice was still fighting their comrades. Alexis had managed to kick Alice in the gut making her stumble back and right into Nate and Riley's punches causing her to fall onto the ground. Seeing that Riley was about to drop kick her, Alice rolled out of the way and stood up but was quickly attacked by Nate from behind.

"Dance my little rangers, dance," Siren said laughing as they continued to fight their leader.

"Siren I'll leave you to finish this up," Posiden said vanishing.

"Oh man this doesn't look good," Jonathan muttered watching the fight, "I have to do something, but what?"

Looking around he saw a boulder perched on the other side of the valley and, with one good shot he would be able to cause it to fall towards Siren. Pulling out his Delta Blaster, the black ranger fired at the boulder catching Siren's attention and causing the boulder to tumble towards her. Seeing an opening, he slid down the nearby hill and ran over to his teammates stopping Nate from striking Alice with his Serpent Staff and Riley with his Horse Hammer. Pushing them back and into Alexis, he helped Alice up and turned to face Siren who was standing up with an eerie mist surrounding her.

"So you decided to show up black ranger, I'm surprised that you weren't here earlier," she said as the mist started towards them, "it's too bad really that your friends will be your down fall."

The mist created a veil around them and the two were having a hard time seeing around them allowing the others to run through and strike them, or in Alexis's case blast them. Looking around, Alice was trying to find where the next attack would come from when she felt a blast from Alexis's Wing Blaster on her back. Jonathan was having just as much trouble as Nate and Riley were trashing him with their weapons when he closed his eyes and heard the sound of the wind going around the Horse Hammer allowing him to dodge and grab a hold of it. Pulling Riley towards him, Jonathan grabbed in by the front of their uniform and held him tight before taking off his helmet.

"Riley snap out of it man," Jonathan said shaking him, "Come on it's me Jonathan you have to snap out of it and help us beat Siren."

"NO! Your lying, you're not Jonathan, you're Siren now get out of my head," Riley yelled struggling to free himself.

Riley then kicked Jonathan in the chest and the two stumbled backwards and on to the ground when Jonathan quickly got up and pointed his Delta Blaster at Riley.

"Come on man I don't want to hurt you," the black ranger said as Riley got up.

"That's too bad Siren," Riley said using his hammer to attack him.

Jonathan grabbed a hold of the hammer and jumped over Riley and placed the yellow ranger's hammer against his throat.

"Riley you have to remember me, we're friends," Jonathan said holding Riley back, "remember when we first met, you were being bullied and I stepped in to help you."

Riley stopped struggling and his eyes seemed to glow as he remembered their past before collapsing onto the ground. Groaning he looked up at Jonathan who was still tensed up but looking as if he was wishing that his friend was back.

"J-Jonathan…what the hell happened?" Riley asked standing up.

"Riley! Alright man, look Siren had you guys under a spell," Jonathan said grabbing Riley's arm before a torrent of water was fired at them, "and right now we have to break the spell with Nate while Alice handles Alexis."

"Right," Riley said grinning, "DELTA BLAST, POWER UP!"

The yellow and black ranger both ran towards their blue friend and ducked under his staff before grabbing a hold of him and pulling his helmet off.

"Nate, come on man we're not your enemy," Riley said struggling to keep a hold of him, "is it me or is he stronger then he looks?"

"Shut it Siren I'm not going to let you hurt my friends," Nate said kicking Jonathan before flipping Riley on the ground.

Looking over at the now somewhat visible Siren, Jonathan was able to see that she was faintly glowing but standing in one spot. Standing up, he brought out his bull axe and looked over at his still fighting friends before seeing Alice had Alexis pinned down.

"Alice, I'm going after Siren," he said catching the red ranger's attention.

"Go, we have thinks here," Alice said before Alexis rolled them over and pinned Alice.

Jonathan didn't wait for anymore orders and ran through the mist before bringing his axe down on Siren catching her by surprise and sending her flying backwards. Standing up Siren noticed that the black Delta Blast ranger was standing there in a fighting stance and was ready to fight her.

"Silly ranger," she screeched losing her beauty as she became more fish like, "you think that I will let you ruin Lord Zeus's plan, but this will be your last fight EVER!"

Siren then opened her mouth wide and tentacles flew out towards Jonathan and wrapped around his body, lifting him into the air. Struggling, Jonathan found that he couldn't break free and Siren squeezed him hard enough to cause him to drop his Delta weapon.

"I will enjoy eating you black, I find that men have such a nice taste when they scream for their life when I eat them," Siren said as she started to bring him towards her.

"Sorry ugly," he replied grabbing his blaster and pointing it at her, "but I'm not on the menu and neither are my friends."

Firing his gun at her, Jonathan then found himself on the ground and near his axe before noticing that Siren was holding her face in agony. Running forward, he grabbed his axe and continued towards Siren before striking her a couple of times causing a cry of pain from the now fish looking woman.

"This is for my friends," he said slashing her chest.

"This is for all of the sailors you kidnapped," striking the chest again.

"AND THIS IS FOR ATTEMPTING TO DESTORY THE WORLD!"

Jonathan then brought his axe down on the top of her head and caused her to scream loudly before exploding, causing the cages to break and let the prisoners free and the rangers to stop fighting. Seeing that she was on top of Alice, Alexis quickly got off of her friend and helped her up when she notice that the others were running over to them.

"Is everyone alright?" Jonathan asked looking at them.

"Oh man, my head hurts," Nate said rubbing the back of his head before putting his helmet back on, "wait where's Siren?"

"Don't worry I have a feeling that she'll be back," Jonathan said clenching his fist.

"Right you are black ranger," Zeus said from Olympius, "Siren your work is not done now arise my monster and cause a great big FLOOD!"

With a roar, Siren reformed bigger than ever and let out a cold laugh before attempting to stomp on the rangers.

"Now I'll be able to capture the BIG boats," She said with a laugh, "and no one can stop me!"

"Not if we have a say in that," Alice said, "you ready guys?"

"Let's do it," Riley said excitedly.

"POWER OF THE MYTHIC CREATURES, ARISE!"

_Megazord Sequence Activate_

"Mythic Megazord, Power of Greece ready to go!"

"Alright guys it looks like we're having fish tonight," Alice said as the megazord squared up to Siren, "let's do this."

"You rangers are annoying," Siren said sending her tentacles to wrap around the megazord, "but it looks like you're all TIED up."

"Wow that was horrible," Alexis said, "Alice if you don't mind?"

"Go for it," Alice replied attempting to break the megazord free.

"Pegasus Cannons activate," Alice said as the wings of the Pegasus appeared on the Megazord's shoulders, "And fire!"

The blast fired straight and true striking Siren in the face and freeing the megazord from her grip allowing Alice to move it and attack Siren. The giant monster fell to the ground but her tentacles came back and wrapped around the Megazord's legs before pulling on it and causing it to fall. Growing ever the more annoyed, Jonathan started to think of ways to break her tentacles when he noticed the glint of the horns on the bull zord.

"Alice I have an idea that might stop those annoying tentacles," Jonathan said catching her attention.

"Well we're open to suggestions," Nate said worriedly, "and you might want to hurry cause she's starting to drain the Megazord's power."

"Do it Jonathan," Alice said nodding her head quickly.

"Alright then, Delta Megazord, Bull Axe activate!"

The horns of the Creation bull zord then came off and formed a larger version of his axe before landing in the Megazord's hand. Bringing the axe down on the tentacles they watched as the tentacles broke from Siren causing her to scream in pain and allowing them to stand up.

"That was perfect Jonathan," Alexis said happily.

"It's not over yet we still have a fish to fry," Alice said before summoning the Delta Power Saber, "and this should finish it."

"This wasn't supposed to happen, I was to rule next to Lord Posiden," Siren said backing up, "I won't let you rangers win!"

"It's too late for that fish face," Alice said as the Saber powered up.

"DELTA SLASH!"

The attack struck Siren causing her to explode for a second time and allowing the rangers to finally relax.

"NO! Those rangers are starting to become a problem," Zeus yelled smashing a nearby boulder.

"Brother if I may, I believe the problem is that they have too much spirit if we could crush that then we could over power them," Hades said making Zeus grin evilly.

"Yes that's what we need to do but who shall we send," Zeus questioned, "I will have to consult the time line to think this through."

With that Zeus walked out of the room leaving only Hades and Posiden standing there, and confusing said water lover.

"Hades what do you think Zeus is planning?"

"I don't know my brother but whatever it is," Hades said sitting in Zeus's throne, "it is nothing compared to what Lord Kronos will do if he fails."

Meanwhile the rangers were back at the festival and enjoying their victory when Alexis noticed that Jonathan wasn't there again.

"Don't tell me he went back to training," she said frowning, "we just had a victory and already he left us!"

"I wouldn't say that," Jonathan said walking over to them smiling and holding some ice-cream.

"Jonathan dude we thought you were back in the mountains," Riley said punching him in the arm.

"Yeah well I figured I could train whenever, right now I just want to hang with my friends," Jonathan said grinning, "now come on let's go play some games."

The group ran off to enjoy themselves not noticing the three figures behind them, watching them closely. The one in the middle smirked and shoved his hands into his pockets before turning towards the others.

"That's them, I'm sure of it," he said as they looked the group over.

"Are you sure, we don't want to give a false report man," the other male said frowning.

"I'm positive, now come on let's head back to the HQ," the leader said walking pass them.

"Alright Conner you're in charge," the woman in yellow said following.

"Kira's right so let's head out," Ethan said as they left the festival.

NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS:

The rangers must deal with the power of nightmares and their biggest fear when Zeus lets loose his latest monster. Will they be able to overcome it or will they be defeated? Find out next time on Power Rangers Delta Blast!


	6. Episode 5: Nightmare in Paradise

Alice smiled as she felt the waves with her hands as she surfed on a pretty big wave while the others sat on the beach and watched. It was their spring break and they were going to make the most of it, but the red Delta Blast ranger was starting to feel as if something was going to happen. Zeus had been quiet for the past few days and even when he did attack it was just a small group of Demis and the rangers were able to easily able to take them down. But what really had Alice on edge was that every now and again when they were fighting Demis she would always be able to pinpoint an older man standing there in a red shirt before he would walk off. Sitting down on her surfboard, she started to paddle towards another wave when her mind started to wander and she wiped out catching her off guard and catching the other rangers attention. Swimming back to the shore, Alice laid her board down and walked over to the others, grabbing the towel that Alexis held out for her, and sat down on her towel before groaning and rubbing her forehead.

"You okay Alice, you seem a bit on edge," Nate said as their leader reopened her eyes.

"It's spring break and Zeus has made no attempt to attack the city," Alice muttered feeling her muscle tense up, "it makes me uneasy."

The other rangers frowned and looked at each other before turning their attention back to their leader, who was now standing and looking out over the water. With a huge sigh, Alice was about to pick up her morpher when she noticed a huge black cloud with blue highlights blanketing itself over the city. The other rangers all noticed it to and grabbed the morphers before running towards the city to see what was going on.

"What's going on here?" Alexis asked as they ran towards the cloud.

"I don't know but we're going to find out," Alice said as the cloud got ever closer.

The second that they hit the cloud Alice could feel as wave of exhaustion came over her and her running slowed to a slight walk as did the other rangers. Looking around they could see as other residents started to lay down on the ground and fall asleep and they began to look around for the cause of what was going on. Fighting off her closing eyes, the red delta blast ranger started to look around trying to find the source of the problem when she noticed a man in a black suit standing there with a smile.

"Ah rangers Lord Zeus told me that you would come," he said turning to the rangers, "I am Morpheus, god of dreams."

"God of dreams? So you're the one putting everyone asleep?" Nate commented making Morpheus chuckle.

"Yes that would be me and I have to say that their dreams are so…delicious," he responded pushing a man's face with his foot.

"Wait what do you mean that their dreams are delicious?" Riley questioned confused.

"As I have said I am the god of dreams, it is my job to monitor peoples' dreams and, if I find a particularly good one, I eat their dream," Morpheus explained walked away from them, "why do you think that you sometimes wake up not remembering your dreams?"

The rangers all looked at each other before turning their attention back to Morpheus and activating their morphers and morphing into their ranger outfits. With a smile, Morpheus watched as the rangers all charged him and merely dodged as their weapons came near his being, leaving only inches between him and the weapons. The rangers didn't know what to think as their opponent dodged them with a practice ease, before vanishing in a puff if mist leaving them thoroughly confused. Looking around, they all tried to find where Morpheus had disappeared to when Alice was thrown back into the air before the others were suddenly doubled over in pain with no explanation.

"As you can see my power far exceeds yours and it would be futile to attempt to fight me," he taunted walking over to Alice, "it would be foolish for you to continue to fight me."

"Like hell it is," Alice said standing up, "you attack our city and we'll come at you with everything that we've got."

"Well then you better hope that you can do better than that pitiful display before," Morpheus said starting to emit a black energy.

With a blast of energy the god of dreams started to change and started to become more like a dark spirit with black tentacles sprouting out of his back. Backing up, the rangers started to try and form an idea to defeat him but it was too late as he attacked all of them at once and sent them flying backwards. Groaning, Alice was barely able to tell that Morpheus was standing above her when she was lifted off the ground by her neck and tangled in front of their opponent.

"I think that you five will make a great snack for me so why don't you just…_sleep_," he hissed as she started to feel her eyelids began feel heavy.

Everything went black for a second and when Alice finally opened her eyes she noticed that she was in the middle of the command center face down on the ground. Looking around she saw that the place was completely empty, even Alpha wasn't there which was quiet odd, and neither was Glacea.

'What the heck is going on?' she thought standing up, 'Where is everyone?'

Walking around the command center, the red delta blast ranger couldn't find anything that would show where the others might be. Taking off her helmet, she scanned the room for any splash of color, or at least a light switch, when she noticed that there was a door that was partially opened. Running over to it, she pushed the door opened to show that Alpha was in there, shut down, and gathering a thick layer of dust.

"Alpha!" Alice cried kneeling in front of him, "Alpha…oh come on how do I turn you on?"

Opening the back panel, she saw a switch and flipped it causing the lights on the robot to turn on and make him move.

"Aye yi yi yi, what's going on here?" Alpha asked looking around before spotting Alice, "Alice! What are you doing here?"

"What are you talking about Alpha, where's Glacea and the others?"

"Alice, the others have been captured a long time ago and Glacea was destroyed, you were the only one that managed to escape," Alpha explained making her face drop into a frown, "Alice don't you remember any of this?"

"This…this isn't right, we were just fighting Morpheus and he…he told me to sleep!" Alice said snapping her finger, "This is a dream to shake me up, Alpha I need to wake up, what's the best way to…"

"There is no waking up Alice," Alpha said catching her off guard, "you are stuck here forever."

Alpha then suddenly attacked the red ranger, who jumped out of the way and hid behind the computer conceal, before she reached for her delta blaster only to realize that it was gone. Hitting the back of her head against the computer in frustration, Alice immediately regretted it and ducked as Alpha somehow managed to fire a laser from his eye and destroy where she was hiding.

"Okay, the delta blaster is out of the question so let's try the fire sword," Alice said holding out her hand, "DELTA FIRE SWORD!"

Thank Glacea that she could still summon her sword, Alice blocked one of Alpha's lasers that was about to hit her before flipping it backwards and crouching down. Dashing forward she attacked the dream Alpha and was surprised when he blocked the sword before kicking her in the gut. Gasping for breath, Alice began to wonder how she was going to awake from this dream when she noticed that there was an electrical wire that was active behind Alpha that, if she could get to it, might shock her back into the real world.

'But how am I going to get over there?' Alice thought as she tried to come up with a plan, 'Maybe I could trick Alpha into a charge attack, then I could jump over him and grab on to the wire.'

"Hey Alpha, you're pretty good with that laser, but your physical combat is pathetic," Alice taunted, "I could beat you with both hands behind my back."

"Is that so, well I'll prove you wrong!"

Just as planned, Alpha charged her and allowed her to jump over him and get to the wire. Grabbing a hold of the wire and tensed up as she felt the electricity go through her body. This seemed to do the job as Alice suddenly woke up again found herself on the ground of the city that was still covered in a mist. Standing up, she noticed that the others were asleep and that the demented looking Morpheus was standing over Nate and leaning down like he was going to eat him.

"Hey freak I don't think so," Alice yelled out grabbing her blaster, "DELTA BLASTER!"

Firing the gun Alice wasn't at all surprised when Morpheus vanished and reappeared to attack her. Rolling out of the way she summoned her fire sword, dashed forward and attacked the god of dreams only for his to change into mist when she was about to strike him. This went on for a while and Alice was starting to lose some stamina while Morpheus looked like he could keep going for awhile.

'This is ridicules,' she thought as she ducked under an attack, 'no matter how hard I try I can't seem to hit him.'

"Try as hard as you want little ranger, but I know that you won't be able to hit me, not without your team," Morpheus said as the fire sword went through him again, "but alas your team is asleep, yes a deep sleep, such a marvelous thing and I'm sure their nightmares will be quiet delicious."

"LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" Alice yelled as pulling out her blaster, "DELTA FIRE SHOT!"

The gun started to glow and, with the cry of a phoenix, a power blast fired out of the blaster and flew towards her opponent. Striking its target Alice was thankful that she was able to hit her intended mark but when the smoke cleared and she saw Morpheus still standing there she collapsed to her knees.

"It is as I said before ranger, you cannot beat me on your own merits and I would not intend that attack to work again," Morpheus said, "I am a god and no one will beat me."

"Think again freak," A voice said catching Alice off guard.

All of the sudden another red claded figure appeared out of nowhere wielding a staff and smashed it into Morpheus while he was caught off guard. Twirling the staff above his head, the person without even looking started to talk to Alice.

"Hey you're this groups red ranger right?"

"Uh, yeah but who are you?" Alice asked confused.

"I'm the red dino thunder ranger, but that's not the point," he said as Morpheus finally realized what was going on, "go awaken your team I can hold him off but it's up to you guys to finish him."

Alice was about to say something when the red dino thunder ranger ran forward and started his clash with the god. Getting the hint, she quickly ran over to others and started to attempt to wake them up. She tried shaking them and yelling but nothing she did seemed to snap them back into reality.

'I can't lose hope there has to be some way to awaken them,' she thought sighing, 'Glacea what do I do?'

"Please help me Glacea," she whispered hoping that she would be heard.

_All you had to do was ask Alice._

"Glacea!" Alice said surprised, "Glacea what am I suppose to do, I don't know how to wake them up."

_The answer is simple child, you must call upon the phoenix and use the fire within you to wipe away the cold mist that fogs their minds._

"The cold mist that…that fogs their minds," Alice muttered, "Alright Glacea I'll give it a shot."

Closing her eyes, Alice started to concentrate with all of her being, trying to call upon the flames of the phoenix within her. At first she was able to find nothing but after searching for a little she found the small flame that was within her heart and smiled faintly as she willed it to grow into an inferno. As the fire started to grown so did her body heat and soon enough the mist that surrounded the delta blast rangers started to slowly disappear, and as it did the others started to stir. Groaning, Jonathan was the first to sit up, followed quickly by Alexis, then Nate, and finally Riley. Looking around the rangers were surprised to see that they were in the middle of the street before standing up and seeing Alice there.

"Alice what's going on?" Alexis asked confused, "I…I just had the worst dream, we all got into a fight and the team was defeated, but to make matters worse you said that I wasn't a good friend."

"You were all put into a deep sleep thanks to Morpheus, and right now we have to help the red dino thunder ranger," Alice said clenching her fist.

"The red…did you say red dino thunder ranger?" Riley asked stunned, "like the ranger from Reefside?"

"That's the one," Alice confirmed, "But that doesn't matter right now we need to help him."

The ranger all ran towards where the red dino thunder ranger was fighting Morpheus and they were surprised to see that he was holding his own and even managing to hit the god of dreams. Seeing that they were back, he gave them a quick nod before ducking under an attack and stepping to the side.

"Well that's all you're getting from me, I think these guys want a shot at you now," he said using his super speed to get over to them, "I see you guys are up, good job red."

"T-thanks!" Alice said stunned.

Ever since she could remember she was fascinated with not only the mighty morphing rangers, but the dino thunder rangers also and to be complemented by one was something she never dreamed of.

"So are you going to stay and help?" Nate asked as the red ranger rolled his shoulder.

"I would love to, but that's not my objective at the moment I'm just suppose to be a help when needed," he explained, "and my teaching style isn't like my mentor's, I teach by letting you guys handle things on your own, you know see how you do."

"And give us advice when needed, am I correct?" Nate asked making him chuckle.

"That's right blue, trust me I know you can handle this," he said before placing his hand on Alice's shoulder, "and when in doubt heat it up."

With that he sped off leaving the rangers and a very pissed off Morpheus in his wake. With a roar of anger Morpheus let out a burst of energy that could be felt all the way down in Olympius, Getting into their fighting stances, the rangers called on their delta weapons before running forward and attacking him. Like before the god simple allowed the attacks to go through him but Alice was beginning to notice that they were getting close to hit him when it was one strike after another.

"Guys I think I know how to hit him," she said as Morpheus pushed them away.

"Well speak up then leader," Riley said looking at her.

"I'm beginning to notice that if we strike one after another then we should be able to hit him, but it has to be consecutive no hesitation and no openings," she explained.

"So pretty much don't stop is what you're saying?" Alexis asked.

"That's right."

"Alright then let's try it out," Jonathan said as they all ran forward again.

This time Nate and Riley were leading and, when Nate's attack went through Morpheus, Riley was able to step in a second later and managed to hit the god. Alexis and Jonathan did the same thing, and finally Alice brought up the rear wielding both her sword and blaster. Firing at the god first, Alice was quick to spin and slash him with her sword, hitting him clean on the chest and causing him to stumble backwards. Her sword then ignited and the tip of her gun let lose a flame also not at all surprising her as she pointed her blaster at him.

_When in doubt heat it up._

'Heat it up huh?' she thought as she charged up her blaster, 'Well then I'll bring the heat!'

"PHOENIX INFERNO BLAST!"

Firing her blaster followed by slashing her sword she notice that it quickly formed to become a phoenix before it collided with Morpheus, causing him to explode. Letting out a roar of anger Zeus held out his hand and called out.

"Morpheus you sleeping fool rise up and destroy the rangers once and for all!"

"THIS TIME I'LL PUT THE WHOLE WORLD TO SLEEP!" He called out as he reformed.

"Alright guys let's do this," Alice said grinning.

"POWER OF THE MYTHIC CREATURES, ARISE!"

_Megazord Sequence Activate_

"Mythic Megazord, Power of Greece ready to go!"

The megazord moved in and grabbed a hold of the god who merely smacked it back and on the ground. Standing back up the zord walked forward and punched Morpheus causing the god to retaliate by grabbing a hold of its arm and giving it a strong tug.

"Whoa if he pulls any harder we're going to lose the right arm," Nate said looking at the monitors.

"Alice we need to get out of his hold," Jonathan pointed out.

"I know that," Alice said clenching her fist, "alright, Alexis fire the Pegasus Cannons."

"You got it," Alexis said giving her the thumbs up, "Pegasus Cannons charging and…fire!"

The blast was thankfully enough to shake Morpheus lose and allowed the megazord to move out of reach before turning back to face the god. Closing her eyes, Alice started to think about a way that they could finish off their opponents but she kept drawing a blank on any moves that they could use. It was then that she felt the warmth of the fire within her heart and she could hear Glacea's voice in her mind.

_Alice call upon the phoenix for support the power of your zord will allow you the power to finish off Morpheus._

With a slight nod, she willed the fire to grow again so that she could call out to her zord and when the flames felt like they were consuming her she could hear the cry of the phoenix, which oddly enough lifted her spirit. Opening eyes she held out her hand and, with a cry, called out to the phoenix.

"PHOENIX ZORD ARSENAL MODE!"

The phoenix zord's eyes started to glow and the head and wings suddenly detached from the megazord before flying up into the sky. A jet of flames came out of the head and the wings combined with it before flying back to the megazord and landing on its hand.

"Delta Phoenix Crossbow ready for battle!" Alice called out as the others looked at their newest weapon.

"Whoa how did you know the phoenix zord could do that?" Riley asked amazed.

"Alice that's amazing!" Alexis said looking at the crossbow.

"Remarkable, that the phoenix zord has the much power is…I'll have to have Alpha help me so that we can research the full power of the zords," Nate said tapping the side of his helmet.

"Guys let's focus we need to hurry and beat Morpheus," Jonathan said looking at them, "Alice I hope you know what you're doing."

"So do I," Alice muttered, "alright phoenix what do I do now?"

It all seemed to be so simple to her as she sent some of her energy to the crossbow and watched as a firey arrow appeared at the mouth. Morpheus seemed to realize what was going on because he soon appeared in front of the megazord and grabbed a hold of it before tossing it into the air and causing it to slam onto the ground. Stomping on the Megazord's chest, the god of dreams wasn't giving the rangers much of a chance to attack him and Alice was beginning to wonder if she would be able to get a clear shot at the angle they were at.

'I have to try and do something, otherwise Morpheus will win and the world will be taken over,' Alice thought as she aimed the crossbow, but with little success, 'damn it I can't aim the phoenix crossbow.'

Morpheus continued to stomp on the megazord and the rangers were starting to notice that it was slowly starting to lose power. Clenching her fist, Alice started to try to form an idea that could help them but none came to mind, that was until she noticed that he was stomping close to the Megazord's arm. Praying that this worked, she turned to the others, told them to hold on and proceeded to swing the Megazord's arm into the back of Morpheus's knee causing him to stumble and allowing the megazord to stand. Finally free from the damage it was taking, the megazord back handed the god of dreams before kicking him and making him step back a few feet.

"Alright dream boy let's see if you can handle the heat," Alice said as she charged up the phoenix crossbow again.

"If you think that a little fire will stop me then you're mistaken!" Morpheus cried out.

"We'll see about that," Alice said smirking, "Phoenix Crossbow, charging up!"

The fire arrow reappeared in the mouth of the phoenix and started to glow brightly catching Morpheus off guard and making him start to back up.

"Wait a second you can't beat a god, it's unheard of."

"You should have thought about that when you attacked our city," Alice remarked, "We end this fight NOW!"

"DELTA PHOENIX INFERNO BLAST!"

The arrow fired and pierced through Morpheus's chest making him fall down and explode making the rangers cheer as the achieved yet another victory. After they had their zords retreat, the rangers ran back down to look for the red dino thunder ranger, but he was nowhere to be found. Frowning, Alice started to check to see if he was maybe in any of the alleyways or buildings but he wasn't turning up and she was starting to feel that he had up and left. After about half an hour of looking, the rangers teleported back to the command center and took their helmets off before smiling over at Glacea.

"Good job rangers, you have diverted yet another attack on Earth, even more so you were able to beat a god," she said smiling at them, "you are truly growing as rangers and as a team."

"Glacea I have a question for you," Alice said stepping forward, "I was able to hear the cry of the phoenix zord, is that suppose to happen?"

"You heard your zord?" Glacea asked amazed.

"You sound surprised Glacea, isn't that a good thing?" Alexis asked frowning.

"I have heard that powerful rangers were able to communicate with their zords but that was after facing a difficult trail and even then most rangers were not able to hear them," Glacea explained, "even so the delta zords were created by the power of ancient and have been silenced for centuries, for you to be able t to hear your zord Alice means that you are truly something special."

"Special? I'm not special," Alice said concerned.

"Of course you are, you're the red power," Riley said smacking her shoulder, "just take the complement Alice and let's celebrate, it's not every day you get to say that you've beaten a god."

"You seem to forget that we're fighting the Greek gods Riley," Nate said making Riley groan.

"Whatever I'm with Riley on this one we should celebrate," Jonathan said smirking.

"Yeah, come on smoothies are on Riley!" Alexis said as everyone began to laugh.

"Wait what!"

Next Time on Power Rangers Delta Blast:

The rangers are faced with trouble when Zeus sends down his latest monster to start a mechanical nightmare. And when Alice disappears into the woods the others are left with a difficult fight. Will the rangers be able to stop their latest foe and what is Alice up to? Find out next time on Power Rangers Delta Blast!


End file.
